Emotions though song
by MoonlightWonderer
Summary: Marty is fighting depression when doc has left, so he trys to lose himself in music unaware who is aobut to return. A song fic.


Summery: marty is fighting depression when doc has left, so he trys to lose himself in music unaware who is aobut to return.

BTTF does not belong to me nether does the songs.

Marty returned to the lab after yet another bad day at school. mind u all he seemed to have was bad days since the doc left. He could help but feel amgry at the way the doc just left with clara and had children, seemingly without even thinking about marty. Going into a back room a song came to mind he had heard from the future, and plugging his gitar into the amp he began to pluck the tune and singing, puring all his loneliness and sorrow into the music.

_(A little respect, Weatus)_

I tried to discover a little something to make me sweeter

Oh baby refrain from breaking my heart

I'm so in love with you

I'll be forever blue

That you give me no reason, you know you're making me work so hard

That you give me no . . . Soul

I hear you calling

Oh baby please give a little respect to me.

And if I should falter, would you open your arms out to me?

We can make love not war, and live with peace in our hearts

I'm so in love with you, I'll be forever blue

What religion or reason could drive a man to forsake his lover?

Don't you tell me no. . . Soul.

I hear you calling

Oh baby please, give a little respect to me.

I'm so in love with you

I'll be forever blue

That you give me no reason

You know you're making me work so hard

That you give me no. Soul.

I hear you calling.

Oh baby, please give a little respect to me.

Oh baby, please give a little respect to me.

Marty never heard the door opening, neither did he see Emmett 'Doc' Brown enter and sit silently by the door on an old chair. Plucking random cords he tried to think of another song that suited his emotions better. Slowly a song he had once again in the future, flooded into his mind and even though a female sung it he decided to give it a try.

_(my immortal, evenesence)_

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

Tears silently streamed down his face, relising how true those words were and how he oftern would think of something to tell Doc and sometimes even turn round to say it, before remembering he isnt there.

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

Chorus:

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

'It was usually the other way round', Marty thought, 'he was always trying to protect me I swear I would have turned into a right loser and loner if I never met him.'

Doc watched silently as Marty's tears seemed to fall faster, the song pulling at his heart.

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

The nightmares never seemed to end. Every night Marty dreamed of the Doc getting shot by terroists, or by mad dog. this usually meant marty got only an hours sleep a night. He spent the rest of the time think of the adventures and expereiment him and the Doc used to get up to.

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

The Doc felt tears silently treck down his own cheek as he got to his feet and made his way silently to stand behind marty unable to stand the emotions coming off the song any longer.

Chorus

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

Martys hands shook singing those 3 lines remembering all the mental convesations, he had had with himself over Dc and how he wouldnt come back not ever,and how he should get used to beign alone.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

As the last notes faded, Marty dropped his gitar and fell to his knee's sobbing histerically. He couldn't ecall when arms wrapped around him, or who it was who was rocking his softly, wispering words ofcomfort into his ear.

It took a while for Marty to cry himself out but when he did he lifted his teary eyes to see the one person he tohught never to see again. Emmett 'Doc' Brown was smiling softly at him, he lifted up a hand and whiped away one of marty's tears.

"Its over Marty, no more time travel, no more guns. im here its real and im not going any where in a hurry" he said and was relieved to see a tired smile on Marty's face before he passed out.

Maby, just maby, Marty thought as he lost concessness, everything would be ok.

There would be many questions ( like were was clara? how did he know marty need him ect) but they would have to wait for another day.

A/N: Well what you all think of my second BTTF fan fic. I dedicate this to my best mate charlie who si always there for me. I would like to add i didnt like how BTTF ended and i tihnk Doc should have returned to the future with or without clara. please R and R


End file.
